No del todo un error
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: De pronto fue como si las miradas de todos estuvieran clavadas en ellos. •YukıoxYuzu• Regalo para karin-chan150301 ¡Sorpresa! (x3)


**Basado en un episodio de la serie That 70's Show.**

 **Es mi tv show favorito (-w-)**

 **Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

—¡Aléjate de **mi** novio!

Jinta se encontraba frente a ella, de pie y feliz de la reacción tan impulsiva que tuvo. Lo demostraba en su sonrisa alegre, aunque era el único en el lugar que sonreía.

La joven aún tenía la boca abierta por el grito anterior, mas la cerró rápidamente al darse cuenta de su gran error. Quedó azorada por lo que acababa de decir, como si hasta ese momento cayera en cuenta de las varias personas presentes, la mayoría de ellos sus amigos.

De pronto, fue como si las miradas de todos estuvieran clavadas en ellos. No había nadie en el living de la casa que no dirigiese sus miradas donde ella, al parecer sin poder creérselo aún.

Pero no era a ella a quien miraban, Yuzu tardó unos segundos, mas a la final pudo reparar en el enorme detalle de que no era la única afectada.

También estaba **él.** Sus ojos cayeron de inmediato en el sofá donde él seguía sentado. Parecía como si su aire presumido que adoraba tener, hubiera desaparecido, pues no tenía en los labios esa mirada aburrida que siempre llevaba.

Lo que tenía Yukio era sorpresa en cada una de sus facciones. Una sorpresa que solo se vería bien si se la comparaba con la que tuvo cuando creyó que Hitsugaya lo mataría. De hecho, el más joven de los capitanes estaba allí nomás y también se miraba impresionado del panorama, aunque luego fuera a fingir que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Yukio ni siquiera la observaba, su vista estaba clavada en un punto fijo de la pared contraria, o quizás del televisor frente al sofá donde se hallaba sentado. Realmente no estaba viendo nada, sino que acababa de procesar las palabras de la chica con la que llevaba varias salidas juntos— la misma chica que se le había confesado e varias ocasiones pero él no la tomó en serio... Hasta hace una semana —y le resultaba imposible algo tan sencillo como preguntar.

Y Yuzu solo podía contemplar en silencio su error, rogando que él no la odiara. Quería decirle tantas cosas en ese momento, explicarle que cometió una equivocación, que realmente no estaba pensando bien, que Jinta había planeado todo el asunto. Pero no pudo, porque el rubio cortó de raíz cualquier acción que hubiera querido realizar. Se paró, iba a salvar su orgullo aunque dando nadie le creyera esa sonrisa de burla que daba.

—Enhorabuena, Yuzu-kun. Los felicito por su reconciliación.

Dicho esto, solo caminó a través del living rumbo a la puerta de salida.

Y lo único que hizo Yuzu fue quedarse de pie, plantada en su sitio. Lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, lágrimas que escondió poniendo sus ojos entre las manos.

 **¿Por qué lo hiciste, Jinta-kun?** Al pensar en eso, sollozó más fuertemente. No tenía caso culparle, ya sabía de antemano que en realidad el pelirrojo no tenía malas intenciones, o no del todo, solo quería recuperar una relación que ni siquiera podían llamar del todo así. Solo habían tenido tres citas. Pero ella había caído en su juego, en su trampa de hacer las pases luego de su ¨ruptura¨ de hace un mes. Le había invitado ella misma, le había dado la bienvenida de manera normal, alegre y feliz incluso intentando ser su amiga a pesar de que hubieran tenido más que amistad en el pasado. Pero cuando vio a esa chica cogida de su brazo... Sintió un sentimiento que jamás creyó que sentiría de nuevo, no por el pelirrojo con quien decidió terminar porque no sentía lo que esperaba de un enamoramiento, sino algo más suave como cariño.

Que Jinta estuviera tan pendiente de la chica, trayéndole de beber, sonriéndole al verla reír, que ésta le mangoneara como su perrito y el muy tozudo le obedeciera igual, que estuvieran a punto de **besarse**... Fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Sus celos se habían disparado. No pudo contenerse, simplemente no pudo. Caminó a zancadas, plantándole cara y le gritó.

Le gritó que se alejara de su novio.

 **Eso ni siquiera es cierto, Jinta-kun y yo no somos novios. Nunca lo fuimos.**

¡Fue tan tonta! ¿Por qué tenía que pasar y ese día? El cumpleaños de Yukio arruinado por ella misma. ¡Qué coraje! Aunque más que coraje, le dolía.

¿Y Yukio? ¿Cómo estaría? Se sintió terrible al recordar que lo había dejado a su suerte allá abajo, lleno de las miradas dudosas de todos y totalmente confundido por su declaración.

 **Eso solo demuestra aún más que le importa nuestra relación. Yo... le importo. ¿Él piensa en mí como... su novia?** Se preguntó si era verdad. ¿Por qué Yukio se veía tan afectado si no era porque sentía lo mismo que ella? Es decir, la había rechazado tantas otras veces antes. En realidad, se habían besado hace una semana y no aclararon su estado, solo porque Yuzu no quería apresurar las cosas y obligar a Yukio a realizar tantas formalidades. Después de todo, se lo había presentado como amigo a su familia a medida que fueron conociéndose hacía meses. Era el Player 2 de Karin y a veces de Ichigo. Con lo único que tenía problemas el rubio, o eso decía, era con los abrazos de Isshin. Sin embargo, la dulce Kurosaki notaba que no era del todo cierto. Al ser un chico que fue criado por padres demasiado serios y no muy cariñosos, el padre Kurosaki era un cambio que levantaba un poco su estado de ánimo.

Entonces despertó, dejó de escuchar las palabras de consuelo de Orihime, Rukia y de Karin. Corrió hacia la puerta de la lujosa instalación de Xcution, bajó las escaleras y fue a la salida—entrada del edificio de departamentos.

Encontró a Yukio de pie con las manos en los bolsillos de su largo abrigo. Él volteó de soslayo, mirándola fijamente con esa expresión que dejaba ver un poco de tristeza.

—¿Podemos hablar, Yukio-kun?

Rodó los ojos cuando la vio caminar para ponerse frente a frente.

—¿No deberías estar con tu novio? —le dijo secamente, cerrando los ojos con fingido fastidio.

Yuzu sonrió dulcemente, apenada pero decidida.

—Estoy con él.

Él bufó, abriendo los ojos para mirarla y protestar

—Nosotros no somos novios.

—¡Eso es como decir que Onii-chan y Rukia-chan o Toshiro-kun y Karin-chan tampoco lo son!

—De hecho, no lo son —contestó con los ojos en blanco—. Además tu hermano no está enterado de que llegó a la edad de poder tener novia, hace años. Y tu hermana está más interesada en otro —murmuró algo incómodo, recordando a Karin sonrojarse mientras conversaba de algo con Ishida a falta de comunicación del callado Chad que estaba junto a ellos.

Yuzu quedó con la boca abierta y horrorizada. ¡Sus parejas ideales destrozadas! Sin embargo, se recompuso. Ese no era el momento para gritar lo injusta que era la vida, ni armar un plan para unir a los mencionados porque, según ella, eran perfectos en uno para el otro.

—Tú me gustas mucho —la castaña dijo.

—Ya me has dicho eso —él miró a otro lado, un poco nervioso.

En verdad no era la primera vez que se confesaba, pero sí la primera que creía que podía ser correspondida. Y de hecho, ya no le importaba serlo. Yuzu solo quería aclarar todo el revoltijo que habían armado en la fiesta.

—Entonces dime qué sientes tú por mí.

El rubio frunció el ceño, sus ojos verdes llenos de molestia. Se llevó una mano enguantada a la frente.

—Yukio-kun.

El fullbringer se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos más, después se quitó la mano de la frente y bufó.

—Está bien Yuzu, lo soy.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó.

El rubio cerró los ojos, fingiendo estar irritado.

—Tu novio.

Yuzu no tardó ni dos segundos en llegar al punto de la cuestión, entendió claramente a lo que ser refería, pero se quedó congelada en su sitio procesando todo durante todo un minuto. Entonces estalló de felicidad, gritando un ¨Kyaaah¨, tan agudo, que debería declararse ilegal por los muchos daños que le causó a los cristales de varios autos y ventanas de las casas.

* * *

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Lo grito antes porque durante la fiesta y días después no creo que publique nada, quizás hasta después de año nuevo. En fin, con este fic le agradezco su regalo a** Karin-chan150301. **No lo he leído aún, me tomé como meta no hacerlo hasta acabar esto. Y perdón si no te hice un HK, es no quería dar tanto drama pervert (xD)**

 **Gracias a cualquier otra persona que le interese esta parejita, ¡Nos leemos!**

 **PD: Ignoren el horrible título, a menos que quieran darme otro mejor.**


End file.
